


Insomnia

by AlegatorKirsche



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gou (Pokemon) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlegatorKirsche/pseuds/AlegatorKirsche
Summary: Gou and Satoshi had shared a lot of things in the last two months, but there's something that keeps Gou awake that needs answers.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insomnio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662245) by [AlegatorKirsche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlegatorKirsche/pseuds/AlegatorKirsche). 



> Hi! The name's Ale and this is the first time I translate a fanfic into English.
> 
> I'll try to make the translations after a few days after the original post (in Spanish). But I can't promise I'll translate every fic I post.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker and I'm quite insecure of my writing. So I used Google translate and then I fixed some things to make it clear and have sense (?)
> 
> Ok, please enjoy ✨

Gou had a couple of months sharing a bedroom with Satoshi and their Pokemon, in fact, he listened to the soft snoring of Hibanny and Pikachu, in addition to Satoshi's noisy breathing. He took advantage of being in the bed upstairs to look out to see his friend absolutely asleep with his mouth open and a thread of saliva dripping down his side. How on Earth could he sleep like this? He tried again by lying next to Scorbunny. But after a few minutes he put his hands to his face, clearly annoyed with the situation. 

It was warm, since they were in the middle of summer. However, Gou was fully aware that the reason he could not fall asleep had been the meeting of that afternoon.

Professor Sakuragi had sent them to a presentation in Cerulean City. He noticed Satoshi kinda uncomfortable as soon as it was mentioned that the place they had to go was the local gym. He did not want to guess much because he did not like to meddle in his friend's affairs but he had noticed him really uncomfortable with that situation. 

By the time they arrived at the place, Pikachu jumped off Satoshi's shoulder and ran into the gym. As far as Gou knew the Pokemon, it only did that to be followed, so they did.

Gou crashed with Satoshi when he stopped in his career and then noticed the gym leader in front of them. It was easy to recognize her, he knew that she was a redhead and that this place specialized in water-type Pokemon, which was noticeable since she was wearing a swimsuit. And when she saw them, she frowned and set aside the diving equipment she had in her hands. 

"So you finally decided to appear Satoshi!" She shouted as she approached them with firm steps. He must admit that he was afraid of that scene, but he preferred not to intervene because that was clearly a matter between Satoshi and the gym leader.

"K-Kasumi! I swear it was not my intention to cut the call" Satoshi excused himself, putting his hands in front in an attempt to pray that she would not continue on her way. 

"You have two months in Vermilion City and not a single call!"

The conversation was getting uncomfortable and Gou preferred to retire little by little, as discreetly as possible. He wanted to help his friend but he wasn't sure how to do it, if it hadn't been for Pikachu ... And where was it now?

"Pika!"

He followed the sound of that voice, which Satoshi and the gym leader also did, which seemed to respond to Kasumi's name. There Gou met a couple more young girls, one of them was blonde and the other had brown hair with a headscarf, and they were dressed to match beachwear. 

"Satoshi" They both shouted at the sight of him. 

In the end it took a few minutes for Gou to catch up on the situation.

Serena, the blonde girl, was competing in The Great Pokémon Show and it turned out that that year the Cerulean City gym was one of the official venues. When the head scarf girl, Haruka heard about it, she had traveled to accompany both Serena and Kasumi. 

Kasumi had tried to contact Satoshi with the intention of having him attend the event, but he always cut the calls in some way or another. 

In other circumstances the situation could have been quite funny, but Gou noticed a lot of tension in Satoshi and that didn't let him be completely calm.

He was also somewhat disappointed to learn that Professor Sakuragi had sent them on that "mission" at the request of his friend 's mother and Kasumi, with the intention that Satoshi would no longer make excuses.

The latter had just served him a floating ice cream before sitting next to him to talk.  
"Sorry for dragging you into this situation, Gou," she said, offering his most sincere apologies.

He shook his head, and took the opportunity to ask her why Satoshi was avoiding the situation. Kasumi smiled and looked away to answer. 

"He was avoiding hurting Serena. You can tell miles away that he loves her very much." 

Gou was completely lost in that conversation. How was it possible that Satoshi could hurt someone whom he clearly appreciated very much? 

At that moment Haruka appeared and invited them cookies before sitting with them. 

"Like us, she fell in love with Satoshi..." 

Gou's brain turned off at that moment. 

"At least she was brave enough to steal a kiss from himat the airport before she left," Kasumi explained, accepting one of Haruka's cookies. 

Gou had a hard time processing that information.

"WHAT?!"

Later people started arriving for the event that night. Serena finished the competition in third place and when Kasumi offered Satoshi and Gou a place to spend the night, Satoshi rushed to reject the offer before Gou could think of an answer. 

Since then until that moment, in the middle of the night, Gou had not been able to get that whole thing out of his head, let alone try to understand how it was possible for Satoshi to sleep so calm. 

He checked the time on his phone only to realize that it was close to one o'clock in the morning. He grunted and decided to take drastic measures. He leaned into the bed below to try to wake up the only one who could answer his questions. 

"Hey, Satoshi," he said, dragging the words to annoy his friend and make him wake up.

He didn't have much hope in achieving it, as far as he knew, Satoshi had a very heavy sleep, and if he had managed to wake him up earlier it was probably because his own biological clock was already asking him to get out of bed 

"Let me sleep Gou .." 

"Ah ? Did I really wake you up?" Gou asked in amazement as he watched Satoshi clean his face and settle down to sleep again. 

"Yes, let me sleep now." Then he opened one eye to meet Gou's curious and intrusive gaze. 

"What are you doing awake?" A blush acrossed Gou's face and he looked away to answer. 

"I can't sleep," he said, pouting. But still staring at another part of his bedroom, Gou kept sticking his head out. 

Satoshi sighed, sat on his bed and yawned.

"Then tell me what worries you." 

Gou looked back at Satoshi and his face turned red and hot with shame. He didn't have to ask him that when it clearly wasn't his business, but he had already woken him up in the middle of the night because of that and it could be the only way to get answers. 

"Kasumi explained me the situation and I wonder ... What did you say to Serena?" Gou expected a carefree laugh and some smart response, but he saw Satoshi smile with some bitterness and looking down. 

"The truth"

Gou waited for the rest impatiently. He felt his hands sweating and if he was not careful he would have to end up kicking Scorbunny from moving his feet so much.

"I told her that I appreciate her very much, but not in a way that I could correspond to her feelings. "

Satoshi looked up to meet Gou's immensely blue eyes and smiled. 

"I already answered you, now to sleep."

They both lay on their beds and after a few minutes, in which Satoshi was already falling asleep again, Gou asked him something again. 

"Just to be clear ... How many ex-girlfriends do you have?" 

There was no answer, just an thunder that finally left him unconscious. 

"Let me sleep now!"

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment there's no official tag for Gou, when it's available I'll change it.
> 
> I used the names in Japanese because I love the names of Satoshi and Kasumi, also because Gou doesn't have an official dubed version yet. I hope they respect his name just as with Serena and speaking of her, that kiss was canon even if that hurts my pokeshipper heart.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Reviews pls? ✨


End file.
